Gravity
by AngelCakes4913
Summary: She's always drawn back to him no matter how hard she tries to stay away. [Thundercest][Max/Phoebe]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I heard Kira singing Gravity by Sara Bareilles not too long ago, I fell in love with it and became inspired to write something for it. I just love what the song is about, it's just what I needed to write this.**

**This tells a story about someone who is deeply and passionately falling in love with someone they don't want to fall in love with. As the singer falls more deeply in love with him, she feels herself falling into his gravity every time she sees him. It suggests they are in a very strong but secretive relationship.**

He's finally home, it's two in the morning but he managed to sneak out and hang with a few of his guy friends just to get away from this family for the sake of his sanity. He stumbled into the front door, trying to stable himself quickly and quietly.

He carefully opens the door to his room and sighs in relief when he's safe and sound. Mission accomplished.

"Where have you been?"

_Shit._

"Phoebe… what are you still doing up?" He's shocked but tries to play it cool.

"Answer the question Max." She crossed her arms over her chest.

He knows there's no way around it. He's been caught but better his sister than it being his Mom or Dad.

"I was out with the guys." He slumps into his bed.

"Why are you sneaking out so much?" Her eyebrows narrow in concern.

"Because." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Because I'm stressed out, I needed to get away."

"So you think coming home at two in the morning, smelling like a brewery is a good way to un-stress?"

"It's nothing, the guys and I had a few drinks. No big deal." She always gets like this, whenever given the chance she loves to scold him. He hates it.

"Max, this has got to stop. You're putting yourself in danger."

"It's none of your business what I do. I'm seventeen, we're not little kids anymore."

She catches on to his sudden rudeness but doesn't say anything for a moment. "Well then it's my bad for worrying about my brother, sorry." She bites.

"I never asked you to."

"It's hard not to Max… I care about you."

She takes a seat next him on the edge of his bed, trying to look at him really look at him. This is the fourth time he snuck out this week, she's been keeping tabs. She finally managed to catch him in the act.

"What's really wrong?"

"_Nothing_." He bites out harshly.

"Max, if it's anything you know you can tell me right?"

There she goes again using that tone that makes his insides melt and his knees weak. He doesn't want to feel this way but he does, it's wrong, he's probably going to hell but he doesn't give a damn. It's been weeks since they confessed to each other and decided that it would be best if they lived their lives as if nothing had ever happened.

But something _did_ happen, something they can never take back. Damn him for wanting it again, and screw her for being right here but completely out of reach.

Phoebe has a pretty good idea what's eating him, it's been bothering her as well, but what can they do? It's forbidden, so what if they love each other beyond siblings, it's wrong and nothing can change that.

"You know what's wrong with me." He whispers, voice husky for reasons unknown to him.

"... Oh." It's so different hearing him say it. No matter what his words mean, they can't go back there. They agreed not to.

In one moment it feels like everything is spiraling out of control. They stare deeply in each other's eyes, reading every desire, every drawn up emotion the other is feeling. Nothing else matters but her being here with him.

Neither can tell who's leaning in, but their faces are slowly drawing closer.

"…We can't." She tries to protest but doesn't stop him when he cups her face. "This is a bad idea..." Her eyelids flutter shut.

Max tugs her forward into a heated kiss, full of want and need, tugging at her lower lip with his teeth before taking the briefest of seconds to shudder a puff of air against her cheek then kiss her again with every intention of letting her know what he feels for her is real.

Phoebe's hands go to his jaw, cupping his face and pulling him as close as she possibly can, opening her mouth under his with a tiny moan. Max loses his balance and he's on his back with her on top of him, hands everywhere from his hair to his chest and back again, pouring out every single pent up emotion she'd been repressing.

She moves over him, sitting up and dragging her hands heavily down his chest, feeling the ridges of his body through his thin V-neck. Heaven help her, she missed this. Shifting over him, she leans down slow, hands moving to either side of his head, and her hair falls in a thick curtain around their faces.

The bottom of her top has ridden up, and when the exposed strip of her stomach lays against his own, he sucks in a hard breath and he turns them so he's hovering over her.

Max watches her eyes slip shut when he digs his fingers into the skin over her ribs, flexing his fingers until they touch where her hipbones jut out about the waistband of her sweatpants. Her back arches, and she opens her eyes to give him a lazy, look of contentment.

It's been so long but he still remembers what she likes, he still remembers all the little details. He lowers himself down on his hands and places an open kiss on the fluttering pulse in her neck.

Phoebe gasps and her fingernails embed themselves into the back of his neck, she loops a leg around his waist hitching their hips together. His eyes threaten to roll back in his head. He groans, dropping his forehead to her collarbone, the feeling of her pressed against him leaving him breathless.

"Shit." He groans, and rolls his hips into hers.

It's enough to make Phoebe come to her senses. She shoves at his shoulders, while trying to untangle their heap of limbs stuck together. Were they really willing to cross that line _again_, for the sake of a few raging hormones?

"I should go." She fumbles and tries to get him off her, but no avail.

"No." His grip on her waist tightens and he uses his weight to push her further into the mattress. "Stay."

"Max-"

"One night Phoebe, please. I want you… one night and we can move on like it never happened." He pleads and runs his lips along the line of her collarbone.

"You said that the last time." She trembles underneath him.

"I mean it this time."

Can she really believe him? Is that even what she wants to hear? She did the best she could ignoring him, hoping her feelings would go away but they came back full force.

She doesn't want this, the back and forth but she's trapped between love and what's right. She has no choice to give into what they both want.

She knows the right thing to do is to leave before more damage could be done, but then again when did they ever do the _right_ thing? Something always brings her back to him.

"…Okay… for one night." She wraps her arms around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I wanted to add another chapter because I think leaving the setting for it was right. Basically I thought this story needed more Thundercest. Whoop whoop!**

**A warning! This chapter contains a small lemon, it's pretty light but still if you're not into that kind of stuff I suggest you skip over to the next page break in this chapter and start from there. **

He rumbles from within her during every stroke. She's so close, she can't stand it. He's hard and bold and completely fills her. Her body lifts then plummets, back and forth in bliss from his mind blowing rhythm.

Every time Max sinks back in, she's closer to drowning in that sweet, sweet ecstasy. He bows his head between her neck and shoulder and grumbles a curse against her skin. The deeper he goes, the closer she is to shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. He's breathing heavy and she can tell he's struggling to keep going for her.

He's pacing himself, slowing down to feel every inch plunge into the depths of her. Almost all the way out and he rocks deeper, harder. She clings onto him like a magnet, and gasps when he hits that place that makes her see stars, he continues with this pace only for her.

_"Oh God." _

Phoebe can't help but cry out, and scrape her nails on the skin of his lower back, trying to help him get to that spot once more.

Her muscles flutter around him, but only for a moment. He grits his teeth and bares down on her, he realizes he should be gentle, but he's getting lost in the act.

_"Max, I..."_

She looks into those amber eyes, desperation present in her own. He responds with a nod and a deep growl that travels from her ears to the end of her toes.

_"I know, Pheebs. I can feel you."_

He's sweaty against her, his skin flushed, muscles shaking in fatigue. But he's got to keep going, she's right there barely hanging on by a thread, if he can get her there she will be forever grateful.

_"Let me know if I'm hurting you, okay?"_

His lips are all over her chest, while her breathing comes out in short, uncontained moans of pleasure against every thrust. They're quick, but yield just enough force. He falls in, so deep he reaches that spot over and over again. Her sighs change in pitch on every shove of his hips against hers.

They lurch into the bed, knocking it against the wall. Max is breathing harder than ever, and groaning louder than before. His face twists in agony and she knows he's hurting for her, all this is for her.

Her pleasure filled high, finally crashes in waves of her essence and she bites down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming his name.

They're both completely worn out from the love making, he tells her he loves her and she says the same. No guilt and no regrets.

* * *

The sunlight creeps through a nearby window and blinds her for a moment, she wants to take in the warmth of the sheets against her skin. Slowly she turned over and rolled onto the empty side of the bed. Her eyes shoot open in a mere second. It was in that instant she remembered the events that took place earlier this morning.

Phoebe sat up to find herself in her own bed... alone. Had last night been a dream? Were the fervent kisses... moans... and desperate gasps of pleasure a figment of her imagination?

She walked quickly to her bathroom and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She still wore the same pajamas from the night before. Her hair was a mess but that was only natural for her at this time of day. She was about to assume nothing had ever happened last night... until she spotted a little red mark at the nape of her neck, then another beside her ear.

Phoebe was at a loss for words now realizing the utter truth. She and Max had...

"Phoebe are you up yet?" Her mother called from beyond her door.

"I'll be down in a minute Mom!"

She wanted nothing more than to sink underneath the covers and die a slow horrible death. She needed more time to think, more time to plan and regain her composure. She hadn't the time to deal with school, her family, and especially Max.

A few more minutes of debating with herself, she realizes she was running out time to get ready for school. She hurriedly got dressed, making sure to cover all of the _marks_ Max had given her, and went downstairs for breakfast.

Despite how overwhelmed she was, she wouldn't allow last night to interfere with her schooling.

As she passed the trap door to his room, her heart fluttered just a little. It was only a few hours ago that she was down there quivering in sheer pleasure.

She entered the kitchen and she could have sworn her heart stopped. Sitting ever so casually in a seat near the kitchen table was Max.

He looked up with the same expression that matched hers, shocked. Luckily their parents were nowhere to be seen.

"Morning." Phoebe said softly, trying to keep herself together.

"Morning." Max replied just as softly.

Phoebe walked towards the counter to fix a plate of breakfast for herself, unconsciously touching the base of her neck.

"I'm... uh... sorry about that." Max apologized when he saw the gentle movement to her neck.

"About what?" Phoebe asked innocently.

"The... hickies. I didn't mean to leave any marks."

"I-it's okay. Makeup can do wonders." She blushed, placing her plate down on the table, while taking a seat. "But I... uh, I do have one question. How did I get to my room... t-this morning?"

"After you fell asleep I carried you to your room. I didn't want to, but I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad would have freaked if they saw you and me-"

"Good morning all!" Mrs. Thunderman yelled happily as she swiftly entered the kitchen.

"Um... Mom!" Phoebe blurted out nervously.

She hoped her mother hadn't been there long enough to hear their conversation. Max, on the other hand was rather amused by the circumstances.

"Morning Mom." Max smiled.

"Now that was the response I was looking for." Mrs. Thunderman stated, eyeing Phoebe.

"Geez, what did you expect scaring me half to death like that?"

"Oh, really. I'll make sure to give you a warning next time I decide to walk into my own kitchen." Mrs. Thunderman walked to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee.

She could do this, there was nothing to worry about. All she needed to do was carry on as if nothing had ever happened between them and go from there. Just ignore those sinuous thoughts about last night and relax.

She spared a glance in Max's direction to see him calmly searching through his MePhone. His ability to be so nonchalant about this bothered her, but she decided to follow his lead and play it cool as well.

The rest of the family made their way into the kitchen, helping themselves to some breakfast. Phoebe and Max continued on as if nothing ever happened between them, careful not to raise suspicion.

"Well this was fun, but Max and I need to get to school." Phoebe abruptly rose from her seat, practically dragging Max out the front door.

* * *

They decided to walk, it was a good idea to talk and less awkward instead of driving to school with their Mother.

He kicks an empty can down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets. While she bites her lip and stares down at her feet. She doesn't know where to start. How does one break up a relationship, that wasn't quite established in the first place?

"I... um, think we shoul-"

Suddenly his lips are on hers, brushing onto her mouth with a gentle pressure that's quickly surpassed with a messy sort of abandon.

Her arms reach out and twine around his neck, pulling him down on her, demanding. It's as though a switch has been turned off in her mind. She gives in and tastes his mouth. Everything is so warm and soft as the rest of her body melt into his. He begin pushing his hips into hers, enjoying the smooth groove of her lower waist with his hand.

Then alarms begin to go off and through sheer force of will alone she breaks off from the kiss. Collecting her breath and her thoughts. For some reason she is angry, really angry with him.

"Max." She holds him back at arm's length when he tries to lean in again. "Do you honestly think you can distract me from what's really going on here?"

_"What?"_ He's suddenly very annoyed with her.

"This," She motions between them. "This can't happen between us anymore."

"Why?"

"Because it's wrong."

"I don't care."

She sighs, typical Max. "You can't always get what you want."

"Phoebe, do you really think that's gonna stop me? 'Because it's _wrong'_." His voice catches in his throat and for half a second nothing happens except a barely perceptible change in the atmosphere. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything."

They stare at each other, breathing quietly as they catalogue each other's features. Waiting. It's almost like a challenge, to see who'll break first.

She drops her head. She can't say it. The words are there, right on the tip of her tongue. She wants to say them but she can't, she just can't.

"No." She whispers, her voice so frail.

"Why not? Why are you fighting it?"

As much as she wanted to surrender to him. She won't. This is wrong. The people they cared mostly for would be hurt so severely. It wasn't worth lying behind everyone's backs. Max's didn't seem to care about any of that stuff, but she did and she would do the right thing.

"You just… you don't understand." She mutters, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Max pulls her in close, her crying is something he can't manage. "Then make me understand."

Phoebe's hands are reaching out, grabbing Max by his face, kissing him hard, never wanting to let him go, but knowing it's the only choice she has.

"Goodbye Max." She whispers, and in an instant she's no longer in front of him, in a blink of an eye she's gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A few of my reviews have been asking that I continue where I left off, and I agree that was a pretty sub par ending on my case so I'm adding another chapter! Yayyy.**

**For the record, if I continue to write about them in the future, just know they will never be 14 in my stories. With the way I write I don't feel comfortable writing that about them doing certain **_**things**_** and being so young. I just don't roll that way. I should really be finishing my Autobiography right now…**

He got into another fight, this time at a party just outside of town. He overheard a few drunk Seniors talking about some underclassmen on their "to do" list, Phoebe's name and short skirts comes up and the next thing he knows, there's a huge brawl at this party.

When one of his friends called Phoebe, he simply told her to take him home and try to talk some sense into Max, which was what she was trying to do right now.

"You've got to learn how to control your temper." Phoebe told him, while dabbing the ice pack to his swollen hand.

Max looked back at his sister, jaw clenched and a defiant look on his face.

They haven't spoken to each other in weeks. So when Phoebe tries to come to the rescue, with her usual reprimanding advice, it angers him. First she tells him that she wants nothing to do with him, the next she's grilling him on what he can and can't do.

"What's wrong?"

Max didn't answer, he only silently glared at his fists resting in her hands, thinking of the comments those drunk Seniors made at the party and the current situation he was in. If only she knew, she made his blood boil the most.

Phoebe sighed before sitting next to her angry brother and releasing his injured hand. "What happened, Max?" She softly asked once more, voice taking on a more concerned tone. She slowly ran her hand up and down his back, trying to comfort him.

Just because they weren't on speaking terms, didn't mean she didn't care about his well-being. Nowadays all he did was get into fights and go to parties, she kind of missed him.

Suddenly he jerked away from her touch. "Stop it." He told her, briefly glancing at her before continuing his silent glare at his hands.

"I need to calm you down." Phoebe protested raking her nails through his scalp an action she knew that relaxed him. "You _need_ to calm-"

"I don't want to calm down!" He stood up, openly glaring at her, anger resurfacing. "You don't get to do this, you don't get to act like everything is fine between us."

"What are you talking about Max?!" Phoebe threw back, rising from her seat, her emotions confusing and scattered. " You get into a fight and I'm to blame!? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Do you ever wonder _why_?!" Max ran a frustrated hand through his hair, before sighing. "When I hear guys talking about you, and what they want to do to you. How do you think that makes me feel?!" He demanded, looking her over.

"I get it, okay. You were protecting me, but that doesn't give you the right to go around punching everything as you please." Phoebe asked, a stubborn hand on her hip and a questioning arched eyebrow on her face, she stood, still frazzled by his previous outburst.

"Did you forget already?!" Max walks closer to her, and Phoebe stands her ground. "Have the last couple of months slipped your mind?"

Phoebe fell silent and Max sighed after a few more seconds. _So that was why._

"We're not doing this." She tried in a gentler tone.

"Doing what?" Max questioned, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

"This." She said motioning between the two of them. "We're not going back to this, it's wrong and you need to move on."

"I have! You're the one who took it upon yourself to try and save the day. If you stay away from me, I'll stay away from you!"

"Good, because Cole asked me to be his girlfriend!" She yelled, which she hadn't meant to.

Silence.

"... He did?" His voice is so small.

"A-and I might say yes." She couldn't believe she was actually saying this to him, but she felt she had no choice.

Just like that the tension in the room had reached immeasurable heights. Phoebe couldn't say anything. The expression on Max's face said it all, he was hurt, very hurt. But that pain quickly transitioned. The feeling in his stomach churning and becoming more recognizable for anger and uncontrollable possessiveness.

"Wanna bet?" Max actually growled, rounding the bed and coming to stand a couple of paces in front of her. "You're not gonna date him." He told her firmly, looking directly in her eyes.

Phoebe anticipated this happening, of course he would be jealous. Was she shocked that he would demand she not date Cole? Surprisingly, no. Max always got what he wanted, and if he didn't like something he had no problem addressing it.

"Yes. I am." Phoebe bit, speaking slowly and stressing each word and she took a step closer to him, just to prove that his little 'trip around the bed' was not intimidating her in the least.

"Phoebe, you're not talking to him. Dad won't allow it." Max said slowly as well, taking another step closer to the brunette, jaw clenched as he glared at her warningly.

"Dad won't or _you_ won't?" Phoebe echoed stubbornly as she glared at him and took another big step closer, coming to stand inches away from her furious brother.

"You're right. I won't."

"Ugh, you can be so..." She trailed before pushing Max back with firm hands, but he quickly grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her up against the wall.

They just stayed like that, pinned against the wall, in an intense glaring war, light brown eyes shining angrily and fixed onto passionate dark brown ones.

"What's the point in being with him if you don't love him?"

"Who said I didn't?" She was pissed, really pissed. How dare he assume something he knew nothing about!

Max was never one to back down from a fight. If it involved Phoebe it caused his intense emotions to spiral out of control in a never ending whirlpool. Sometimes it was anger, other times it was lust, right now it was a mixture of both.

"Stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying, Max you're too blind to see it."

"I'm too _blind_?" He repeated, incredulously. "Phoebe, we had sex for God's sake. Twice." He captures a glimpse of a sharp, reckless gloom hidden in her eyes and he pauses. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"Let go of me." She whispers, struggling to break free from his vice-like grip.

He holds her still, a little more gently than before, he's so vulnerable. Not sure what to say, because he's not good with words and he's already treading on thin ice.

He takes a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry okay, but I care a lot about you and I know you do too."

His words make her realize that she needs to stop playing these games with him.

She can't stand that's it's come to this. The back and forth between them, but she can't seem to stay away. If only she was strong enough to say 'no', if only she didn't love him. But then she looks up at him and she finds herself wondering how much she really needs this, how much _he_ needs this.

"… I'm scared."

"Me too."

He closed the gap between them with his lips. The first nanosecond was one of protest, but after that it was a struggle for dominance. Max deepened the kiss, responding by slanting his mouth over hers, taking her all in as if his life depended on it.

Moving his mouth to her throat, placing bites down the lines of her neck. One of his hands grabs at her wrists, his larger hand easily gathering both of her hands into one of his own, and he puts her arms over her head.

He leans in close, pressing his chest into hers, and holds a kiss to her throat. There's a sharp intake of breath and he can feel her juddering against his lips. He begins trailing open-mouthed kisses down her neck until he meets her collarbone.

He lets go of her wrists and her hands come to rest on his shoulders. They're both breathing heavily now and the expression on her face is nearly unreadable, shy yet hungry. Their lips meet and everything feels a tiny bit slower and deliberate as she poises herself up on her toes and lets his hands roam with ease.

She closes her eyes, letting her head hang back with the weight of her hair off her shoulders, and then brown eyes flutter open. He turns them both around, yanking her sharply with him towards his bed.

"Rules." She gasped, when she feels the cushion of his mattress underneath her. "We need rules." Phoebe had seen that wild lustful look in those dusky amber eyes before.

"Yeah... rules." He grunted, quickly trying to catch her lips once more.

"No." She mumbled, dodging his attempt.

From the looks of his sister's flushed skin, heaving chest, and messed hair, he was already impatient, not really caring about what she had to say right at the moment. His hands travel down to her sides, unable to control his urges to touch her in some way, as he listened to her.

"We have to keep this a secret."

"Yeah, no duh." He abruptly answered. His body still restless from their previous actions.

She squinted her eyes up at him in annoyance. "I'm serious Max, no one can know. We have to lie to our family, friends… everyone."

"I know, sorry." He sighed in frustration. "We'll make this work."

"Promise?"

Staring boldly into her big questioning chocolate brown eyes. He leans in close and he cuts her off with a tender kiss.

"I promise."


End file.
